wildarmsfandomcom-20200213-history
Guardian Shrine
The Guardian Shrine is a recurring dungeon through out the Wild Arms series. It is an old temple northwest of Milama that is apparently abandoned, it is still home to three powerful guardians. In Alter Code: F this place is called Guardian Temple. The Guardian Trials After obtaining the key of access to the place with the priest's son in Milama, the heroes are dug inside the temple until they find a mirror and cross through it. From this point on they are separated and have their souls tested by the guardians. At this point you will be spoken to by Gurdijeff , Moa Gault & Fengalon. They will give you access to Force Level 2, Summon Guardian. Rudy's Soul Test Tony: The Monsters are coming! ''kills the monster Tony: I'm scared. You're just as scary as the monsters;Your powers are not like ours. Boy:There is no place for you in this world, you're not needed here... Woman: You're a stranger... Who are you fighting for. Stranger? Mayor: So, you use your powers to help people eh? What does that prove? You're still distancing yourself from people Man: Arms contain a form of energy that is different from the one found in humans They could have originally belonged to the demons. Guy: You're another monster! We don't want you in Filgaia. Just look at you see himself as a monster in the mirror Tony: Filgaia isn't for you... you don't belong here Jack's Soul Test This sword countin the power i've been seeking now, i can have my revenge, this is Absolut Power miss Jack: is someone here? come out, whoever you are! no way it can't be... Voice: You're the one who ran. Coward! You seek Power. but you refuse to use it... Jack: i've never run from anything before. I've accepted every challenge i've faced Voice: You ran from your friends and your responsabilities But most of all, you ran from yourself, don't you get it? A coward can destroy but true power is the power of protection Jack: I know that... i really do.. thats is why i am seekint it please be patient.. wait a minute.. i'm gonna be alone again? Cecília's Soul Test Johan: The princess herself is coming to save the world. May the guardian be with her. Guard: The princess is responsible for being a princess remember that. Have you noticed that no one calls you by your name... the princess is a symbol, Cecília is not. Do you understand? Cecília: Please, not you too. father... King: You knew no one loved you. so. what's the surprise? Other Cecília: You requested this dangerous adventure because you wanted to be loved by someone, you're going to sabe the world because it's you duty as a princess. But, what you really want is sympath. you hypocrite. Cecília: Am I WRONG? Aswer me! , Moa Gault & Fengalon.]] Even after failing in their tests, the guardians reluctantly decide to support the cause of the heroes claiming that they are the last hope of Filgaia. After the Guardians fail to send you to the Demons Base you will gain the Earth, Fire & Wind Runes Enemies *Lizardman *Critter *Cockatrice *Scarecrow *Sphinx Category:Wild Arms dungeons Category:Locations Category:Dungeons